


Audition

by dyllpickless



Series: TUA Pride Month 2019 [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ASL, F/F, Fluff, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Violinist Vanya Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyllpickless/pseuds/dyllpickless
Summary: Day 18 of TUA Pride Month: MeetcuteVanya goes to an audition for a more prestigious orchestra and meets a very pretty girl and immediately gets flustered.





	Audition

If she wasn’t carrying her violin in the case that didn’t have any straps, Vanya would have shoved her shaking hands into her pockets long ago. At least then nobody would be able to see how nervous she was for her audition. Instead, she took a deep breath and walked past the sign marking the entrance to the prestigious theater.

_You’ve got this, sis,_ Allison’s voice floated into Vanya’s consciousness.

_Yeah,_ Diego chimed in, his smile from that morning conversation still visible in her mind’s eye. _Last time you auditioned, you immediately got first part._

_We believe in you,_ Five added.

Vanya nodded at the memory of the conversation she and her siblings had that morning. _I’ve got this._

She marched to the designated warm-up area with her head held a bit higher, leaving behind any second thoughts about going off the medicine Reginald used to smother her powers and emotions. As soon as the doors opened, she was hit with the beautiful sound of instruments playing through their audition excerpts. There was a clarinet player in the corner that was perfecting their glissando, a trumpet player across from her softly playing a mournful tune, a violin player gently swaying to music of her own making.

_Talk to somebody,_ Klaus’ voice said with a childish scolding tone.

“Fine,” Vanya whispered to herself and started walking. _She looks the least intimidating._ “Hey,” she said once she approached. “Mind if I practice here?”

_Oh, of course not!_ The woman turned around set down her violin in favor of signing her words to Vanya. _I’m Daisy._

From a closer look, Vanya discovered just how beautiful this woman was. Her mouth went dry and she tried her best not to show it. “Oh, hi. I’m Vanya.” She set down her violin case with a slightly sheepish smile and began to take out her instrument after signing the words in response. On instinct, she brushed her fingers over the engraving her siblings had added when they bought it for her. She glanced up at the other girl and her smile grew when she saw the excited look on her face, presumably that Vanya could understand her.

_You don’t have to sign if you don’t want to,_ Daisy replied through her excitement. _I’m mute—I can hear just fine._

“I don’t mind.” Vanya continued signing as she spoke, glad for the practice. She didn’t use it as often anymore, since Diego was gaining control over his stutter.

_How long have you been playing?_ She motioned to Vanya’s violin.

“Since as long as I can remember.” It was odd to have a person being this interested enough in her playing to strike up a conversation about it. Up until recently, her family basically ignored it, and here was this kind, stunning girl talking about it and asking her questions.

Daisy’s face lit up even brighter. _Me too!_ She signed brightly. _Music is something everybody understands. I love playing._

Vanya nodded. Since coming off her pills, she found that there were feelings too extreme to put into words. It was Ben that suggested she use music instead, and she’d never felt the same. Sure, she was skeptical and a bit apprehensive at first, but that changed when she brought Diego to tears after playing something for him. “It’s easier than words.”

Daisy smiled at her then picked up her violin. She paused for a moment before she started playing a piece that wasn’t in the audition book. It was light and joyous and made Vanya think of dancing around in the sunlight.

“That’s beautiful,” Vanya said, trying to hide her confusion stemming from a blush that was starting to creep up the back of her neck.

_We should probably get to practicing,_ Daisy signed with a fond smile.

“Yeah.” Vanya’s blush was getting even deeper. She tried to hide it by picking up her violin and bringing it up into position, then angling herself so that it was hiding most of her cheek. _Awkward, but it’ll do._

The two girls started playing different pieces, their notes tangling and dancing in the air and creating a new, intriguing piece. Since one of the requirements was that the piece be memorized, their eyes were free to wander about the room, and they would sometimes connect. When they did, they would both smile slightly and then look away.

“Daisy,” a voice rang out, interrupting the playing.

Daisy sighed and pulled her violin away from her face. I’ll talk to you later, she signed with a small smile.

“Good luck,” Vanya replied.

  


Vanya lifted the bow away from the strings, letting the note ring through the small room before moving any further. She opened her eyes with a small exhale.

“Thank you, Miss Vanya,” the judge said after finishing up his notes. “You’ll be hearing from us shortly.”

She smiled and offered her thanks before stepping out of the audition room, where the other musicians were busy packing up their instruments. A few were chattering quietly, talking about the acoustics of the small room they were in, or how nervous they were. Vanya didn’t spend much time listening to them, though. Instead, she wanted to look for Daisy. Any smile that was on her face dropped when she scanned the room again and still couldn’t find the woman. “Oh,” she whispered to herself and tried not to think too much about it.

The clasps on her violin case snapped shut, a sound that made her jump. She was getting too into her own head, and she knew that. _I just have to get home,_ she thought to herself. _Take a bath and watch a movie._ She prayed that would chase away the intrusive thoughts that were threatening to rear their heads.

Suddenly, there was clapping on the other side of the room, making Vanya turn her head. _Daisy._ Daisy smiled and motioned for Vanya to go to her, which she did immediately.

_Sorry,_ Daisy signed with an apologetic look.

“No.” Vanya shook her head and set down her violin at her side so she could sign along with her words. “You don’t have to apologize.”

_I hope I didn’t worry you._

The regretful look Daisy’s face held made Vanya’s heart melt. “It’s alright. Don’t worry.”

_Well, then, could we go grab a coffee so I can make it up to you?_

Vanya’s face flushed bright red and she looked away to clear her throat. “Yeah. That would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
>   * Special thanks to [@queerhargreeves on Tumblr](https://queerhargreeves.tumblr.com/) for helping me write this one! He helped me work out how to write ASL and I hope I did him and you guys proud!
>   * I’m ~~thinking of~~ writing a bit more about Vanya and Daisy in the future. Keep an eye out for these two.
> 



End file.
